Blue dextran-Sepharose affinity chromatography will be used to distinguish ligand specific proteins containing the dinucleotide fold. The structure of adenylate cyclase which specifically binds to the affinity column will be characterized. The rates of secondary and tertiary structural folding of proteins containing the dinucleotide fold will be compared using difference spectroscopy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Predicted Distribution of NAD-domain Among Glycolytic Enzymes. E. Stellwagen, R. Cass, S.T. Thompson, and M. Woody, Nature 257, 716-718 (1975). Complexation of Cibacron Blue F3GA with Proteins Containing the Dinucleotide Fold. S.T. Thompson and E. Stellwagen, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 73, 361-365 (1976).